Various proposals exist in the prior art for the coupling and/or repair of pipes. Some pertinent examples of the patented prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,831,641; 3,464,722; 3,006,663; 2,913,262 and 2,778,662.
In spite of the developments in the art pertaining to pipe repair means, a need continues to exist for an improved, simplified, economical and more efficient repair device for pipes including plastic pipes (PVC and the like) as well as other types of pipes. More particularly, there is a need for a pipe repair unit which may be applied to a leaking pipe around a single or double ended pipe bell to permanently stop leakage while the existing pipe remains in service under some pressure and without the necessity for severing the pipe during the repair operation. There is a need for a pipe repair means which may be installed around a leaking pipe or pipe bell without interrupting water flow through the pipe and thus preventing inflow of contaminating substances during the repair operation, and avoiding the necessity to flush the pipe line or rechlorinate following the repair.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a permanent pipe repair clamp or device which will fully satisfy all of the above needs through the provision of a very simple, easy to install, permanent repair clamp for leaking pipes which includes a very secure and positive connecting means between the opposing half sections of the clamp, which cannot loosen or lose part of its clamping tension once properly installed, as can sometimes occur with other forms of connecting means.
Other important features and advantages of the invention over the known prior art will appear during the course of the following detailed description.